Nectar from Eden (Final Fantasy VIII)
by Michael83
Summary: Some time after the war, in superficially more peaceful times, a discovery of a potent aphrodisiac coincides with a critical mission in Galbadia. group, orgy, cumshots, exhibitionism, GFsex


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. It is a property of Square Enix.

Disclaimer 2: This is a story I got from Adult Fanfiction. If you want to see the original author their name is Streti.

It was four months since Ultimecia, times' last Sorceress bent on gaining unbelievable power by compressing Time itself, had been defeated. Or, actually, it was 723 years, 5 months and a couple of weeks until the Sorceress's defeat. Those who defeated Ultimecia returned four months ago from the grueling battle in the future.

Squall Leonhart was still the Headmaster of Balamb Garden. He was deeply in love with Rinoa Heartilly, former Timber Owls resistance leader. Quistis Trepe was Squall's official advisor. Zell Dincht was still in service of the Garden as a SeeD, as was Selphie Tilmitt. Irvine Kinneas had stayed at Balamb Garden with Selphie, his girlfriend. These were the six that had saved Time and the universe by conquering the Sorceress, Ultimecia.

The experience had been overwhelming, but even strong sentiments can fade as life progresses, and the six did not think much about their epic role any more.

Currently, five of the six were just relaxing.

In the first basement of the Garden had resided the previous Garden Master, NORG of the Shumi tribe. He was no more, and the Master Room and the spacious basement floor had been converted into living quarters. Amongst these new rooms were the Headmaster's apartment.

"So what do you think of my ideas for the Garden Festival?" asked Selphie, clad in her usual yellow dress, which revealed her shoulders and long, shapelgs ags and thighs. Irvine had his arm around her as the couple sat in the living room of Squall's new apartment. Irvine's cowboy hat was on the coffee table in front of him, and his coat was hung near the door.

Across them were Squall and Rinoa. Squall's jacket was by the door, as well. It wasn't even now too common to see Squall in only a white t-shirt, his black leather pants and socks. Before the struggle against Sorceresses, Squall had been reclreclusive type, and hated the idea of his skin coming into contact with someone else's, so he had very rarely given up his black jacket, if he was going to be around people (when necessary to be around people). That had changed, though. Falling in love with Rinoa and gaining the friendship of his partners on the world-saving mission, Squall was nowadays a much more relaxed person.

Squall was stroking gently the hair of Rinoa, resting her head in his lap. She had a relaxed outfit of jeans and a light blueish-green sweater on her.

It'It's cool!" exclaimed Zell from his seat. "How'd ya get a band like The Tantalus to promise to come, anyway?" Zell had his usual blue shorts. His enthusiasm for The Tantalus's performance was probably somehow linked with his black-and-green 'The Tantalus' t-shirt.

Selphie winked at him. "Well, it helps to know someone like the president of Esthar..."

Irvine looked around the spacious room. NORG's dark and gloomy Master Room was surely a thing of the past. The room was filled with natural-looking light, and the sea-themed decoration of the walls pleased the eye. There was a bookcase, which still had a lot of room, but Squall had been quite quick in getting as many books as there were. A TV panel was at the wall at a comfortable distance from the sofas they were sitting on. There was also a work desk with the standard Garden desk console and a kitchen indentation. Some plants and a statue by Shumi Village's Artisan decorated the space. Three electronic door panels opened into the bedroom, the bathroom and outside to the corridor. Irvine was impressed with the apartment and with what had been done with basement, and he told Squall so.

"Yah, me too," Squall replied with a voice that had lost its four-months-ago tenseness. "Part of how it's set up was Rinoa's idea." He smiled at he"Now"Now, Selphie, what's in those bottles?"

Selphie gave yet another smile. "Finally, someone asks! Okay, remember when I told I'd experiment with Eden to see if it had any more abilities? Well, I found out Eden had another refining ability. I expentednted a bit, and it seems to produce weird consumables." She took a pause. The others were observing her and the bottles with interest. They looked a bit like the bottles in which Elixir was usually kept.

Selphie resumed. "Tis cis called Ambrosiac Nectar. It's made from many different things, like Elixirs. Eden let me to understand that it was something GFs drink, and that it's suitable for humans too. So I tried it." Selphie opened the bottle and started pouring the liquid, which looked like green champagne, into the glasses on the table.

"I don't drink alcohol," said Squall quickly.

"No prob. I tested the AN, it doesn't have alcohol. It's like a very soft, light and pleasurably sweet fruit juice." That's not all there was to the drink, and Selphie had trouble staying calm for her excite. ". "Now then. The taste is wonderful, you really have to feel it yourselves!"

They took the glasses, Squall a bit more reluctantly than the others. "So, what shall we drink to?" enquired Selphie.

"To Quisty's safe trip," suggested Ie. Te. The group agreed, toasted and drank their glasses to the bottom, enjoying the taste.

"Mmm. That's wonderful!" praised Rinoa, who was now sitting. "Yeah," confirmed Squall. Zell and Irvine nodded their agreement, and the inventor smiled. "Told you so. Please, do take more."

The drink's taste was indeed very good. Its main lure was the sweet taste, which managed to enchant with being just sweet enough, but not too sweet. There was a foreign taste to the swess, ss, resembling honey's a bit. It also felt like a light nectar, where the best tastes of several fruits and berries had been successfully combined.

The group resumed their chatting, sipping slowly the enjoyable drink. "You said you need Elixirs and other stuff for the Nectar... Is this thing expensive, Sefie?" inquired Irvine of her girlfri

"Well, yeah, a bit... I haven't figured out the total for one bottle like this yet, with the prices getting a bit lower every week, but yeah, I guess it could be said to be expensive..." She circled her finger in the air, thinking of figure, but couldn't remember one right now. "Oh well, we and the Garden had excessive amounts of the materials anyway, so it's no prob, right Squall?"

There was a small pause, after which Squall replied, "Hmm? Oh, sure, as long as you didn't use the whole inventory." He chuckled with warmth.

Selphie could feel how hot and moist her crotch was, and she was sure her face had become quite red. Her pussy ached for attention, but she still needed to restrain herself.

"So, Quisty left a week ago? What's the latest on her?" asked Irvine, who had been with Zell on a routine mission of monster dispatching when Quistis left. Irvine suddenly thought of Quistis, her beautiful face, and how sexy she looked in her outfit. Quistis had the face a lot of women would have paid to have, her long blonde hair enchanted men. Quistis's dress concealed her undoubtedly fantastic breasts, the beautiful curve of which showed well on her tight-fitting dress. She kept the shirt's bottom part usually open so that her toned tummy and adorable belly-button showed.She has a perfect ass, too. And the way how she keeps that belt on her hips... It's so incredibly sexy,thought Irvine. His pants had quickly become more cramped.Heck! I hope they don't notice...

"She's now in Deling City. The city isn't in the best of shape, but at least Galbadia's at peace with the rest of the world." Squall then emptied his once glass again, and commended Selphie once more. Selphie uttered, "Thanks." Squall noticed she was slightly blushed. Irvine seemed a bit distant, too.

Suddenly, Rinoa's hand touched Squall's crotch. She quickly drew her hand back. "Oops, sorry," she whispered. Squall nodded at the apology. He was feeling a bit aroused, though.

What am I doing? I almost grabbed him...Rinoa's cheeks reddened, and she could feel vaginal fluids trickling in her pussy.What are you doing?she demanded of her subconscious self.

Zell was suddenly feeling geared up, too. Drinking the sweet drink, he ogled Selphie's beautiful thighs and legs and the curve of her well-endowed chest, red red by the yellow dress.No! What am I thinking..?He was thinking of tearing that dress off Sefie, that's what, and in the deeper chambers of his mind, Zell and Selphie had already got a lot further than removing clothing. His member showed its full attention towards these ideas, while he consciously forced himself to look at the ceiling.

"Aaah! I can't stand it!" shouted Selphie and threw herself over Irvine, pressing her body tightly against him and kissing him hungrily. Selphie's hand went to Irvine's crotch, and feeling his hard cock through the pants pleased her. Irvine had nothing against Selphie's assault, he returned her kiss as hungrily, and enjoyed the attention given to his manhood.

At first Squall looked at Selphie and Irvine with eyes wide from amazement. Then he thought,This must be the drink... She had to know its effects.Rinoa's hand had been been stroking his thigh, but it had wandered to his crotch, and this time, remained there. "Want me to suck your cock, lion-boy?" purred Rinoa to Squall's ear. He noticed he wanted her to, desperately. His mind, being overtaken by lust, still had a problem with giving in to his urges in the presence of his friends (of who Irvine and Selphie certainly had no such qualms). "Oh, but..." Squall managed to utter, weakly.

Rinoa wasn't listening to buts anymore. She shuddered with the sexual excitement of what she was going to do, give Squall a blowjob right there and now. Irvine, Selphie and 's 's company was not a hindrance to her desire at all. She hadn't felt this way before, but now she was excited beyond reason with the idea of them being able to see what she was doing with Squall.

Selphie and Irvine's hands explored each other's body lustily, and they both needed more. They didn't mind the company at all, their minds so filled with arousal that they didn't care anymore about anything else but the desire burning in their bodies. Muffled moans and indications of approval came out from both of them. Irvine unhooked the clasps of Selphie's dress and maneuvered his hand between him and Selphie to unzip the dress, their tongues all the while busy with each other. Selphie started unbuttoning Irvine's purple shirt with one hand, as Irvine gradually managed to open her dress.

"Wh-whoa!" exclaimed Zell to both pairs, Selphie and Irvine undressing each other and Rinoa massaging the bulge in Squall's pants. "Um, could you ... What the fuck's gone into..." Zell had trouble finding words for his surprise, and it didn't seem like the others cared. A part of Zell was excited with the situation, and he wasn't quite sure of what to do.

Selphie caressed Irvine's firm upper body, as Irvine worked to release her breasts from the brassiere. Selphie soon got around to getting Irvine's throbbing penis out from his pants, as Irvine managed to unhook Selphie's bra. Her stroking his member forced a gasp out of Irvine, as he buried his head in her impressive bosom. "Irvy, do you want to fuck me?" Selphie teased with a seductive voice. He managed to emit an intense "Yes!" somewhere between feasting on her breasts, upper chest, neck and finally her mouth. Selphie took off her panties, guided Irvine's rock-hard cock to her sex, and lowered herself on his manhood. She gave out a yelp of pleasure as the organ slid in her hot, dripping vagina.

Squall still had a tiny amount of resistance left, so he asked Rinoa that they would go to the bedroom. They got up, all the time kissing passionately, their hands eager to feel every part of the other's body. They proceeded for the bedroom, but stumbled and fell to the soft carpet, too occupied with themselves to get up again. They didn't care anymore, and lay on the floor kissing and fondling, emitting muffled sounds. Rinoa sat up to get her sweater off, revealing her milky white skin to Squall's lascivious gaze, and continued by taking her bra off. Her beauty was a pleasure to watch in itself. The soft curves of her upper torso, her beautiful petite abdomen and her full, round breasts with their tiny areolas and small erect nipples enflamed Squall's passion even more than the aphrodisiac they had drank.

"Uh, I'll just..." muttered Zell and went for the door. Squall and Rinoa were in the way, though. He tried to carefully step past them just when Rinoa threw her body suddenly backwards, causing Zell to fall over her. Rinoa got herself untangled first. Out of a second's impulse, she got over Zell, her naked upper body and lustable breasts filling his sight of vision, and then started kissing him aggressively. Zell lost the last of his control and was swept up by the passion boiling in his veins. He pressed the girl's body against himself, kissing her back. As their tongues tied around together, Squall got out of his pants, boxers and t-shirt, and as Rinoa was pretty much occupied with Zell at the moment (which Squall didn't mind, strangely), Squall took off his socks also for good measure, and started stroking his lengthy rod. Rinoa disengaged from Zell for a while, and gave him a look filled with desire. "I want your cock in me," she said to him lewdly. "Go ahead, Zell. I'm sure she'll enjoy it," said Squall from behind them with a lecherous smile.

Selphie and Irvine's desire was too desperate to be fulfilled. He was devouring every inch of her sweaty chest and ample breasts, the hot skin of her shoulders and her reddened neck, returning at her mouth, where Irvine tried to feed his soul's starvation for Selphie with a deep, powerful, yet impatient kiss, taking his lips of Selphie's quickly in burning, blissful frustration, then diving to her mouth again, twice as hungered. Selphie was as hungry for him, as well, going for his neck or ear with her passionate mouth and tongue, quickly moving on to his face, all the time kissing and licking him needily. The girl's hands grasped him tightly, as if it had been possible for the two bodies to be any more tightly connected than they were.

Irvine's loins moved up and down in a frantic pace, his rock-hard, burning manhood penetrating her love grotto again and again. Her vaginal walls clenched tightly around his cock. White liquid oozed out of them and provided a lot more lubrication than necessary, his cockhead also eagerly omitting pre-cum. Selphie's ultimate sexual reflex hit her then, forcing a long, broken wail from her. She trembled forcefully and grasped Irvine all the tighter, not being able to breathe because of the split-second her ecstatic mind soared in the heavenly planes. The orgasm then weakened, leaving her mind in bliss and her body still trembling with the hot sensations of sexual enjoyment. Irvine slowed down, the movement of his penis gentle and his kisses even gentler. She still held on to him, her hands around him, but her hold was powerless.

Squall, Rinoa and Zell were oblivious to what Selphie and Irvine were doing, despite the loud sounds of passion. Somewhere in their subconscious, they knew the other two were fucking, but they didn't care. Squall was too busy enjoying Rinoa sucking his cock, and Rinoa and Zell were lost in enjoying fucking each other. They were all nude, with Rinoa kneeling down over Squall's lower body to give him oral pleasure and Zell thrusting his cock into her wet but tight pussy from behind. Rinoa wasn't giving her first blowjob, and the attention she was paying to Squall's pole drove him wild with enjoyment, making him grunt and clench the carpet with his hands while thrusting his pelvis upwards. Her lips gently taking in the cockhead time after time was heaven for Squall, and when she took his cock deep into her throat, Squall had to clench the carpet even harder, for the pleasure was almost unbearable. His cock muffled Rinoa's moans and yelps as Zell's manhood in her vagina sent fantastic sensations through her body. She had to take some pauses from blowing Squall, as at times she couldn't concentrate, feeling she was about to explode.

Rinoa's silenced sounds became more and more frequent, until her body started convulsing suddenly. She rose quickly from Squall's penis, screamed out loud and collapsed on Squall, weakened from the release of her sexual tension. She grabbed his staff weakly and gave it a few strokes. Between her deep breaths, she whispered for Zell to continue. He did, and as the fluids streamed from her pussy and down to her inner thighs and pubic hair, some dripping down, she emitted weak sounds of pleasure, encouraging Zell to go on. Squall tookmattersinto his own hand once again, as Rinoa lay on him. Seeing how Zell caressed his girlfriend's ass cheeks as Zell fucked her, Squall felt himself get still a bit more harder.

With a rough movement, Selphie suddenly got out from under Irvine and over him, and as Irvine managed to turn around, she sat so that she could rub his wet cock on her pubic hair. Her skin was burning red, especially her face, and she was still breathing heavily. The same could be said of Irvine, whose lusty gaze flew back and forth between her desire-filled eyes, her sweaty body and gorgeous c-cups, and his juiced-up manmeat, which Selphie had buried in her thick brown bush and was stroking lightly with her hand. He was nearing climax, but Selphie's tender caressing allowed him to keep in control. That was not too easy, the Ambrosiac Nectar enflaming his desire even more. He thought of how it would look if he blasted off now, jetting his load all over Selphie, his seminal milk spurting in streams on her tummy, trickling in her cute navel, covering her hand and making a mess of her pubes.

Irvine's cock jerked but he was able to hold off. Selphie winked at him sexily and teased, "Thinking nasty thoughts, Irvy?" She then lowered her face to his cock, saying "Oh my! Duke of Balamb, aren't you standing proud today!" Showing off for Irvine, she licked the erect organ naughtily a couple of times, drawing whimpers from her boyfriend. "Your only sword, Irv... Wanna give it to me? I wanna take it..." she said, and a coarse whisper, "Yeah," escaped Irvine's lips, "please..."

"Mmmh... Wanna -ahh!- fuck my tits, Squallhh!?" asked Rinoa after a while, hardly able to finish her sentence because of her involuntary screams of pleasure. Squall's smile and lustful look were answer enough. Suddenly Zell gave out a loud groan and took out his member, covered with her juices. He erupted quickly, covering Rinoa's back and ass cheeks with semen, a couple of squirts of jizz flying to her hair. Feeling the hot milk raining on her back and butt, Rinoa let out a surprised whimper. He shot more and more, until Rinoa's backside was covered with strands of white cream. Zell rubbed some around her ass, making her cheeks glisten with the wetness, while Rinoa protested, part jokingly, "Ah, no! You naughty Zell!"

Rinoa lay there a while, Zell taking his cock a few times into her pussy and then sitting heavily on the floor. He started licking Rinoa's snatch, burying his face in her dark bush. Squall meanwhile got to his feet, and Rinoa got in front of him, squeezing his hard penis between her soft but firm breasts, slick with sweat like every inch of their bodies. Zell dove between Rinoa's legs and continued eating her muff, drawing very approving sounds from the girl. Squall was enjoying immensely thrusting his manhood between Rinoa's fleshy bosoms and getting closer and closer to climax.

"Oh! Mmh! Ah! Yes! Ooh!" came out Selphie's screams, joined by Irvine's grunts and groans as he thrust into her again and again. She leaned on the armrest of the sofa, standing beside it, as Irvine fucked her from the behind. Their lovemaking quickly dried up lubricant, but her pussy juices kept dripping from her pussy and on the carpet. He was experiencing pure bliss, the burning hotness of her soaked cunt feeling like heaven for his cock. Suddenly she went into another orgasm, her body shaking with extreme pleasure. She gave a loud cry, and her pussy released a flood of white pussy cream. Irvine felt himself nearing the limit, and strengthened his thrusts, until his knees almoaileailed when his conscious exp exploded in the climax. Selphie enjoyed the feeling of his cock shooting jet after jet of hot sperm into her sex. He took his member out, and a couple of spurts still shot at her pussy lips, dripping from there to the carpet. Selphie collapsed over the armrest and on the sofa, and Irvine's knees finally did give up and he suddenly found himself sitting on the floor.

"Squally-poo," baby-talked Rinoa, "I want your milk on me..." Squall groaned from pleasure, and Rinoa continued with a sensuous voice, "Come on me, Squall. Give me your seed, my SeeD." Squall erupted suddenly, spurting thick white cum all over Rinoa. Her chest, neck and face got their share of her boyfriend's sticky spew. She was drenched with ejaculate, her own girl-cum flowing freely from her pleasure hole, her back and buns covered with Zell's pudding, and Squall's seed dripping from her face and chin to her chest, trailing over her mammaries and nipples. She laughed at the mess and started rubbing herself on Squall, getting some of his come on him. "Ah! Rinoa! No! You're sodirty!" objected Squall with a smile, making no move to stop her. "It's your mess, hon, you take some of it back," she retorted. Rinoa got up and let Squall clean her face with his tongue, then tasted his cum when he gave her a french kiss. Their passionate tongues danced around each other, mixing saliva and semen.


End file.
